Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours
Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours è una canzone di Stevie Wonder cantata da Kitty Wilde nell'episodio Wonder-ful, il ventunesimo della Quarta Stagione. L'esuberante esibizione di Kitty con Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours in realtà è uno stratagemma per portare Artie a confessare il suo segreto al Glee-Club: il ragazzo ha ricevuto la lettera da Brooklyn, ma sua mamma sta andando fuori di testa di fronte alla prospettiva di immaginarsi il figlio disabile da solo in una così grande città. Sorprendentemente, Kitty gli dà conforto con parole dolci e incoraggianti, sostenendo di avere una personalità altalenante fra momenti di dolcezza e altri di acidità e bullismo verso chiunque. Testo della canzone Kitty: Ohh hey, ohh, yeah baby Like a fool I went and stayed too long Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong Kitty with New Directions: Ooh, babe, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Mmm, then that time I went and said goodbye Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry Kitty with New Directions: Oo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Kitty: Oooh), Here I am baby (Kitty: oh) New Directions (Kitty): Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands) Baby (Haa...) Kitty with New Directions: Here I am baby New Directions (Kitty): (Haa...) Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (You got my future in your hands) Yeah (Yeah, yeah) Kitty: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, didn't I? Oh, baby Seen a lot of things in this old world When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl Kitty with New Directions: Oo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Oh, I'm yours Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire That's why I know you're my heart's only desire Kitty with New Directions: Oo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! (Kitty: Oh) Here I am baby (Kitty: Oh) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, woah) Kitty with New Directions: Here I am baby (Kitty: Haa...) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands, baby, yeah) Kitty: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man, oh yeah, ho What's your future Got your future baby, ah New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours, (Kitty: Here I am baby, oh) Yeah, yeah Kitty with New Directions: Here I am baby Kitty with New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: oh, oh, oh, oh) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty:'''here I am baby) '''Kitty with New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: oh, oh, yeah, oh, oh) New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered,(Kitty: here I am) Kitty: That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man, oh Kitty (with New Directions): I'm (yours) Curiosità *Amber Riley ha avuto l'occasione di cantare questa canzone insieme a Wonder a Los Angeles. *E' stata cantata anche nell'episodio del The Glee Project intitolato Individuality. Errori *Quando Kitty salta oltre la testa di Artie, lui ha il corpo e la sedia a rotelle orientati diversamente e lontano da Kitty. Nella scena successiva, Artie guarda in faccia a Kitty, ma non c'è stato tempo a sufficienza per un movimento del genere. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni